Half-Blood Musical
by bookloverforever2002
Summary: Basically it's a Heroes of Olympus story in a High School Musical story. After Jason and Piper sand at the end of school year party, they could not stop thinking about the other. When Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood combine, they find each other again and find themselves auditioning for the camps musical. Except Drew and Octavian will try to stop it. JASPER!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Piper

It was the last night before break. Piper McLean was sitting down in a chair at a table in the library at her end of the school year party. She was reading her favorite book while everyone in the cafeteria danced the night away. She had to go somewhere to escape that hideous karaoke machine.

Soon though, her dad's assistant, Mellie, came over. She was chaperoning the party and making sure no monsters or accidents happen.

You see I'm a demigod. Half god and half human. My mom's Aphrodite and my dad is Tristan McLean. This was the last night before she could go back to Camp Half-Blood, where other kids like her go, with Mellie, a wind spirit.

"Piper," She said. "Why don't you go party upstairs? I got out some nice clothes for you."

When she didn't look up, Mellie sighed and snatched the book away.

"Hey!" Piper shouted.

"You can have this back if you go to the party upstairs." Mellie stated.

"You know I could just charm speak you into giving me that back."

Mellie gave her the puppy dog eyes. Reluctantly, Piper got up.

"Yay!" She said and Piper followed her into the bathroom.

Jason

Jason Grace did not want to go to the party. Instead of dancing he was in the gym shooting hoops with his older sister Thailia. Of course she was winning since she was a lieutenant of Artemis and a daughter of Zeus while he was just a son of Jupiter.

He could not wait to go back to Camp Jupiter. There he would see all of his old friends like Reyna, Frank, and Hazel. Tonight was his last night and Thailia was supposed to bring him right away to Camp Jupiter after the party.

"Why don't you go to the party, baby brother?" Thailia asked.

He answered, "I want to play basketball, of course."

Thailia shook her head. "Go to the kid's party."

"Kid's party?"

"You know what?" Thailia said, "If I make this basket, you have to go."

Jason rolled his eyes, but nodded. Thailia stood right where she was and tossed it into the basket. He sighed with defeat.

"Go get ready little brother."

Both POV's

Jason got ready and went to the gym, while Piper was sitting in a chair reading her book.

The people on stage just finished their song, and the announcer was back on.

"Who's going to rock the house next?" He called into the mic.

He pushed a button on the panel and two spot lights went around. One landed on Jason and the other landed on Piper. They both complained, but both found themselves on the stage.

"You know, someday." The announcer said, "You guys will thank me for this, or not."

He exited the stage and played the song.

(**Jason-bold,** _Piper- italics, __**both- italics and bold**_)

**Living in my own world. **

**Didn't understand.**

**That anything could happen, when you take the chance.**

He was about to leave the stage. That other girl would not sing, so why would he sing alone. It would embarrass himself. Then he stopped because the girl.

_I never believed in what I couldn't see._

_I never opened my heart to all the possibilities._

_**I know**_

_That something has changed._

_**Never felt this way.**_

_And right here tonight._

_**This could be the start of something knew. **_

_It feels so right __**to be here with you oh.**_

_**And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart**_

_**the start of something knew.**_

Then Jason started taking off his coat.

**Now who'd ever thought that**

_**we'd both be here tonight.**_

_And the world looks so much brighter, _**brighter, brighter.**

_Oh with you __**by my side.**_

_**I know . . . that something has changed. **_

_**Never felt this way. **_

_**I know it's for real. **_

_**This could be the start of something new. **_

_**It feels so right to be here with you oh. **_

_**And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart **_

_**the start of something knew.**_

**I never knew that it could happen 'till it happened to me. Ohh yeah.**

_**I didn't know it before, but now's it's easy to see ohh.**_

_**It's the start of something new!**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you oh. **_

_**And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart**_

Jason took a step closer and soon they were face to face. He took one more step, and Piper stepped back almost falling off the stage. Jason helped pull her back up.

_**That it's the start of something new.**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you oh.**_

_**And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart**_

_The start of something new_

**The start of something new**

_**The start of something new.**_

The music finished and the two would not brake their gaze with each other. They didn't even notice the announcer was back on the stage.

He introduced himself, "Jason."

"Piper." She answered back.

Jason

The two of them walked outside complimenting each other one each other's voices.

"Seriously, you have an amazing voice." Jason said. "You're a singer, right?"

She laughed, "Just . . . choir that's all. I tried solo once and nearly fainted."

"Really, why?" He asked suddenly curious.

"I took one look at those people staring at me, and next thing I know I was staring at the ceiling."

"That's hard to believe, Piper."

Piper smiled. "What about you? You singing is pretty impressive."

"I only sing in the shower." He stated. "What do you do over the summer?"

"I umm," She stammered. "I go to camp for a couple of weeks."

"Me too." He said.

For a couple a minutes it was silent.

Then all the sudden people inside were counting down until midnight. Summer break was almost here, and since Fourth of July was close, they have fireworks. I couldn't believe the school allowed it.

I was about to ask her something, but the fireworks went off. Jason was memorized by her eyes.

"Hey can I have your number?" She asked.

"Umm, Yes. Sure. Cool. Umm here." Jason stammered handing her his phone so she can put her number in it.

She gave him her phone and he put his number in it. He also put his picture in it. They gave them back each other's phone.

He looked at his phone not noticing that she was pulled away by Mellie. He apparently was talking to himself.

He looked over to where she was standing, but she wasn't there.

He thought about all the events that happened tonight. The singing, her being there, Thailia, and the announcer saying someday you'll thank me for this.

Then he said out loud, "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jason

I was not happy. As soon as I get to camp I get news that camp will be held at Camp Half-Blood, a Greek camp in Ney York. Greeks and Romans do not mix, but no matter.

Of course on the ride there, I got stuck sitting next to Octavian. He was making a big fuss about it and cursing the Greeks. I finally had ended up knocking him out so he wouldn't talk.

"What happened over the school year?" Frank, my best friend, asked. "I heard that you guys had a crazy end of the year party."

He smiled at the memory. He wanted to tell Frank about Piper, but he didn't want to tell him about the singing thing. His friends would make fun of him, and tell him that it was stupid.

"I umm . . . just played basketball with my sister." He lied.

He smiled and started talking with my friend Reyna, and his girlfriend, Hazel. I wish I could talk to Piper, but of course, my no-monster signal phone needs to be charged.

We used to not be able to use phones because it sent out a signal. But another kid, Hephaestus kid, created a new feature that blocks the signal. We can use a phone now whenever we want, but we have to wait awhile for another update since he is from Camp Half-Blood, too.

I put my seat back and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long drive.

Piper

I cannot believe what is happening. As soon as I get to camp, Chiron tells me that Camp Jupiter is going to come here for camp this summer. I groaned and went ahead to my cabin.

I was so exhausted that I collapsed on my bunk. I was the head councilor of the Aphrodite Cabin.

I know what you're thinking. Daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. You must be one of the prettiest and loving girly-girl in the world. Actually, I'm the only one in my cabin who's not.

"Hey dumpster queen. Get up! We have to go meet those stupid Camp Jupiter kids."

Piper groaned.

Piper looked up at Drew, her sister. She was one of the worst bullies Piper ever had. She teased her and called her names like dumpster queen. She hated Piper twice as much when she took over the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Hey, if anything, Piper's a beauty queen." A voice from the door said.

Leo Valdez. Piper's best friend and head of the Hephaestus Cabin. He's the one who created that program to allow demigods to use phones. In other words, he was a mechanical genius. But he doesn't want people to know.

Drew stomped away after that. Leo walked over to me and pulled me out of bed.

"Come on Beauty Queen. Camp Jupiter is coming."

I groaned, "Coming Repair Boy."

We walked together to the camp boarder where they'll be arriving. I could already see the vans coming in the distance. Five minutes later they're parked and kids are filing out.

"Hello there Chiron." A wolf lady said. Then she turned to us. "I am Lupa. I am the founder of Camp Jupiter."

"And for all that you don't know." Chiron said to the Jupiter kids. "I am Chiron. Head activity director. Dionysus will not be able to make it. Zeus has called him for an emergency meeting."

"I see." She says. Then steps aside. "These are my two praetors."

Piper gasped. There was a girl and a boy. The girl had black hair braided, golden armor, and a sword at her side.

The boy next to her was staring at her with surprise as well. She recognized those blue eyes and blonde hair anywhere. How could she forget?

The boy she was staring at was Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I am so happy you guys like this. It took forever to get this one done. It was hard to get the basketball scene in. Thanks for reading this, it means a lot to me. This is my first story, so I'm really hoping you like it. Have fun reading this chapter! It all in Jason's POV!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Jason

My eyes widened when I saw Piper. She was here, but she was from Camp Half-Blood.

We stared at each other not paying attention to Lupa or Chiron.

"Well why don't we show you around camp." Chiron suggested.

When all the campers gathered around Chiron, I lost track of Piper. I stepped out of the crowd and waited for her. When I finally spotted her, I grabbed her and pulled her out of the crowd.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." She stammered. "I don't-"

"Believe it." I finished. "You're a-"

"Half-blood." She finished. "My mom's Aphrodite. I go to camp here. I can't believe you go to Camp Jupiter!"

"Yeah my dad's Jupiter or Zeus." Jason said.

"I looked for you before I left." Piper said.

He quickly explained, "I had to leave right after with my sister, Thailia."

"Wait." She asked, "Your sister is Thailia Grace?"

"Yeah." He said, "How do you know that."

"She's a lieutenant of Artemis." Piper said. "She stops by camp sometimes."

"Oh." He said. Jason was a little upset that Thailia never told him.

I wonder why. I get why she wouldn't tell anyone else. They would have called her a traitor, and banned her from camp. If she told me, then I would have kept it a secret. I would understand.

"So, Jason Grace right?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, "Hey I never got your last name."

"It's McLean." She answered. My eyes widened.

"McLean? As in Tristan McLean." I asked.

She nodded, "He's my dad."

"Oh." I said. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

She showed me around the camp. The climbing wall, the cabins, the lake. Then we headed towards the mess hall where there was a bulletin. A poster caught my eye.

"What's this? I asked.

Piper walked up to the poster with me. When we got closer I saw that is was a signup sheet for drama club's new musical.

"Are you signing up?" He asked Piper.

"No, but if you're interested," she said. "I'd be happy to come see the show."

"No." He said, "That's a crazy idea."

"You know what's crazy," A voice said that made Piper scowl. "That you let Dumpster Queen show you around instead of me."

A girl emerged from behind the bulletin. She had black hair, and was a total glamour girl. The type of girl Jason avoided. No doubt a child of Aphrodite as well.

"Hi Drew." Piper said through gritted teeth.

"So are you guys thinking about signing up?" She said, as she signed up.

Her signature covered the whole signup sheet.

"The theater needs a lot of supporting roles. I'm sure we can find something for you." She said to Piper.

Piper smiled, "No, no, no. I was just looking at all bulletins. Camp Half-Blood has a lot going on."

Then she looked at her signature closer and said, "Nice signature."

The she walked away leaving the two of us alone.

"So Jason." Drew asked, "How's Camp Half-Blood?"

"I great." He looked at another poster, "I might sign up for basketball. I hear a game is in two weeks."

"Oh, well I'll see you around right." She said.

"Right." Then he left.

Jason tried to look for Piper, but he got lost and ended up at the beach. He looked around and someone in the water. He expected them to come up, but he never did. Worried that he would drown and was in trouble, Jason rushed in and brought him up.

"Dude!" The boy yelled.

Jason got a better look at him. He had black hair, and green eyes. He had an orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt, but the strangest thing of all, was that he wasn't even wet!

"How are you not wet?" Jason asked.

"Oh." he said. "You must be from Camp Jupiter, am I right."

Jason nodded.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon or for you, Neptune." He introduced. "I'm not wet because my powers allow me not to be able to get wet."

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter or Zeus." Jason said.

Percy the got up, "Well it wasn't a total lost. I almost missed basketball practice, so thanks for waking me up."

As he was walking away, I quickly said, "Hey. I was wondering if it would be okay to join the team."

Percy smiled, and motioned for me to follow him. Jason and Percy walked all the way to the basketball court where other kids were practicing. When Percy walked over two other boys and Frank walked over.

"Hey Jason!" Frank called. "You joining the team, too."

I nodded.

"Well we don't just take anybody." A scrawny looking boy said, "You have to prove it."

He tossed me a ball and they tried to block me, but I ended up scoring. I won the game 4 to 2.

"Nice." Percy said. "Welcome to the team. This is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and Calypso's boyfriend."

He pointed to the scrawny kid. He had a crazy look in his, and an impish impression.

"And this is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Percy finished.

Nico was a dark and scary kid. If you saw someone like him on the highway, you would run. He wore all black, shabby black hair, and a skull ring. Creepy, but I guess it runs in the family.

"And you're our new captain." Percy stated.

"Wait what?" I asked.

Leo sighed, "We're not that great of a team. I can never shoot a basket."

"Please man," Frank pleaded.

I sighed, "All right, but you have to do everything the coach and I say."

The whole team nodded.

"Who is the coach?" I asked

"Chiron." They answered at the same time.

"He left some notes and things to go over." Leo handed me the clipboard.

Soon, I was ready to get to work.

"Alright, Half-Bloods pair up." I announced.

(**Jason-bold, **_team-italics, __**both-italics and bold**_)

Everyone was paired up. I was with Leo, and soon everyone was dribbling.

**Coach said to fake right and break left**

**Watch out for the pick and keep an eye on defense**.

**Gotta run the give and go and take the ball to the hole.**

**And don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J"**

**Just keep your head in the game **

**Just keep your head in the game**

**And don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J"**

**Just keep your head in the game**

**U gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game**

_We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game. (4 times)_

_**Whoa**_

**Let's make sure we get the rebound**

'**Cause when we get it then the crowd will go wild.**

**A second chance gotta grab it and go**

**Maybe this time we'll hit the right notes . . .**

The whole team's staring at me and I'm kind of shocked at myself. I quickly cover and throw the ball.

**Wait a minute ain't the time or place**

**Wait a minute, get my head in the game**

**Wait a minute, get my head in the game**

**Wait a minute, wait a minute**

**I gotta get my, get my head in the game**

_You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game (4 times)_

_**Whoa**_

**Why am I feeling so wrong**

**My head's in the game, but my heart's in the song.**

**She makes this feel so right.**

**(Talking) Should I go for it? Better shake this. Yikes!**

Soon they were all dribbling and they were getting way better.

**I gotta get my, get my, get my head in the game**

_You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game._

_**Whoa**_

Then Leo started a cheer.

"What team?!" He yelled as they walked to get lunch.

"Half-Bloods!" They chanted back.

"What team?!" He yelled again.

"Half-Bloods!"

"What team?!"

"Half-Bloods!"

"Half-Bloods!" He called.

This time they answered, "Get your head in the game!"

I grabbed one of the balls that bounced back to me and shoot a basket. Then I walked off even more confused with myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I went from school to the airport. I literally had no time between flights either. Hope you guys like this chapter. I forgot to do the disclaimers so . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or High School Musical. **

* * *

Chapter 4:

Piper

Piper was in Reyna's new sword/ dagger technique class. Since Camp Jupiter sort of joined Camp Half-Blood, we got to take part in the other's activities.

I was sitting next to Annabeth Chase, the smartest girl at Camp Half-Blood. Her mom's Athena. Of course I have to sit across and next to my new and old enemy, Drew and Octavian.

Piper ran into Octavian early. He commented on everything that was wrong. Nothing good, and when he found out she showed Jason around he flipped. He told her to stay away from him. Since then, Octavian and Drew teamed up.

Piper was looking at a problem Reyna was making that they needed to figure out. When she put down how to block the attack, Piper knew something was wrong.

Then Drew spoke, "So, it seemed like you know Jason Grace."

"No, I was just showing him around camp." Piper said, "He and I aren't really friends."

"Well if I know one thing." Octavian joins, "is that Jason doesn't really like to talk to other campers unless they do with training or his favorite, basketball."

"Why?" Piper asked, although she wasn't listening.

"He doesn't have time for anyone or anything else." Octavian said.

Piper looked at the board and realized what the answer was. Instead of duck, roll, parry it was supposed to be deflect, roll, strike.

"Deflect, roll, and strike." Piper said out loud.

She hoped Reyna didn't notice, but she did. "What was that?"

Piper said, "I-I thought it w-was." She took a deep breathe. "When someone strikes, shouldn't it be deflect, roll, then strike from behind?"

Reyna looked at her notes and smiled back to Piper.

"Very good Mrs. McLean." She said. "You're welcome to Camp Jupiter whenever."

Piper smiled back and got back to work. Annabeth was looking at her with approval, Drew was taping her fingers impatiently, and Octavian rolled his eyes.

* * *

No one's POV

Jason had to check the board again. He looked for someone's name not noticing, Octavian watching. Jason saw Octavian and Drew's name, but not the person he was looking for.

He quickly walked away hoping no one noticed. Of course someone did.

Octavian quickly spotted Drew, and pulled her aside.

"Jason Grace, was looking at the audition list." Octavian said.

"Again?" She asked. He nodded.

She thought for a moment. "You know he was looking at it with my sister Piper, too. "

Drew thought for a moment before remembering her last name. It sounded familiar.

"Her last name sounds familiar." Drew said, "What was is again?"

Octavian shrugged and Drew dragged him to the newly installed computer room. The mystery man who invented the update so monsters couldn't track us put them in all tec.

She typed up the list of campers and searched Piper. Piper McLean. She typed the name into Google, and found out her dad was Tristan McLean! She looked up at her brother in amazement.

Then another link popped up. It led her to a fencing game video she had at her school. Piper was flawless at her technique. Drew knew there had to be a way to use this.

Then she remembered Annabeth's club. Her club is all about techniques in fighting. They go against other mortal summer clubs and fight, and yet they lose. The only good player is Annabeth, but she's not enough. With Piper, they could win, and she would be away and have no time for Jason.

"Whoa. A hero whiz." Octavian said. "Why is she interested in our musical?"

"I don't think she is." Drew said. "But there is no harm in making certain that Piper is welcomed to school activities is, well, appropriate for her."

She printed the page and headed to the Athena cabin.

* * *

Piper

I can't believe this. Leo got me detention! He was testing out a new software update and next thing you know, I'm getting a call in class. I wasn't alone though. Jason, Drew, Octavian, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Percy, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel got in trouble, too.

Now we have to paint sets and make costumes for the stupid musical. It was all about two character, Arnold and Minnie, fighting their way through monsters to get back home.

"Gold, more gold!" Lupa yelled at my other sister Lacy.

"Paint, paint. Let's go!" She yelled at me.

Annabeth, Calypso, and Hazel were walking towards me.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hazel said.

"Huh?"

"Our fighting techniques team has our first game next week, and we certainly have a spot for you." Calypso said.

"Where did you get those?" Piper asked. She didn't want anyone to know who her dad is, or she's a fighting technique genius.

"Didn't you put these in my cabin?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course not!" Piper said.

"Oh, um . . ." Hazel said.

"We would love to have you on our team, please!" Calypso said.

Piper was about answer, when Drew had to interrupt.

"Well what a perfect way to spend your afternoons. You always complain that you have nothing to do since you don't want to do makeovers." Drew said.

I was about to argue with Drew when Lupa came up and yelled at us to get back to work.

I looked up at the tree Jason and Leo were working on. Jason was flying in the air and set down on the tree, while Leo was in it trying not to doze off.

She looked up at Jason stapling a leaf to the tree. The lights reflected off his blonde hair. His blue eyes caught mine. He smiled at me and waved and my heart was beating. I waved back.

The next couple minutes were boring. I was lazily painting the moon, while Leo was asleep. Jason was playing around with him. He kept itching his nose with a leaf tied to a string.

"Where's my team Lupa?" Chiron called out startling us. "What the heck are those two doing in the tree?!"

"It's called crime and punishment, Chiron." Lupa explained what happened during her session.

"We need to talk." Chiron pointed to Lupa. Then he turned to Jason and Leo, "And you two, at practice, now! Piper would you lead all Camp Half-Blood kids out of here."

Jason pulled Leo out and both headed to practice. I looked as they walked to the gym and bit my lip. They were in so much trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Not a big chapter, it only 568 words, but hey I've got homework, too. Hope you like this one, and I promise, we'll get to more singing and Jasper soon! Also, Jason is Troy, Piper is Gabriella, Chad's part is a little spread out, but mainly it will be Percy, and same as Taylor but she's Annabeth. Drew is Sharpay and Octavian is Ryan (They are not twins in this!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO or High School Musical**

* * *

Chapter 5:

No one's POV

"If they have to paint sets," Chiron said. "They can do it tonight not during classes or practice."

Lupa and Chiron went straight to Dionysus, Camp Half-Blood's director. He runs the camp because he did something that Zeus did not like.

Dionysus was not happy that they interrupted his nap. He was barely listening as it is. They always had this fight, but now Zeus and Jupiter ordered peace. So far, it's not going great.

"They aren't just basketball players and fighters," Lupa said. "They are many things."

"Lupa, we are a week away from one of the biggest games. We need all players at practice and not painting sets for a little musical." Chiron said.

"And we Chiron are in the middle of our auditions for our new musical." Lupa objected. "It is not little. This school is more than kids sweating in baggy shorts shooting for touch downs."

"Baskets!" Chiron corrected. "Up the shoot baskets."

"Stop it!" Dionysus yelled. "You guys need to stop this. It's been going on since this camp has started and part of the reason we split into two camps. Zeus has ordered it so now we have to join camps again. In order for this to work, you two need to make amends.

"So Chiron." Dionysus asked, "How's the team? Is Jason and Frank fitting in well?"

Lupa groaned and she ran off.

* * *

Jason

Coach was not happy that Leo, Frank, Percy and I got detention. He was now prepping us for the game.

"The Monsters have beaten us for the past eight years." Coach said, "Now we have more of you. We are going to need all that you got for this game. To get this championship title, we will need every one of you. This team does not exist unless I get every single one of you focused on our goal.

"Am I clear?" He asked.

Leo smiled, "What team?!"

"Half-bloods!" We called back.

"What team?!"

"Half-bloods!"

"What team?!"

"Half-bloods!"

"Half-Bloods!" He chanted.

"Get your head in the game!" We chanted back.

Chiron smiled back at us, and blew his whistle.

* * *

Piper

"We've never made it past the first round. You could be the key!" Hazel said.

"I don't know." Piper said. Then she asked. "But do you know about Jason Grace?"

"Jason Grace," Hazel said, "is an interesting topic. I don't know much, but I get enough info from the cheerleaders."

Hazel and I walk up to the Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter cheer leaders. Before I could stop her, Hazel went up to talk to them, but not in the way I expected.

"Oh my god!" She said, "Isn't Jason, like the hottest half-blood on the team?"

The girls started squealing and Hazel pulled me away.

"I guess do not know how to speak cheerleader." Piper laughed.

"To them, we're a whole other species." Hazel said. "Girls aren't appreciated a lot."

"Tell me about it." I said. "See how it is at lunch tomorrow."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Unless you'd rather be like the others and sit with the cheerleaders and discuss the importance of nail buds."

"My nail buds are history." I say. Unlike other Aphrodite girls, I don't care for my nails.

Hazel showed that she doesn't have them either and we end up laughing. We both walk away, and I can't help wondering how things will be different now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you guys are having an amazing day. I'm watching the Thanksgiving parade with my family and are waiting for more to come. I hope you like this chapter considering it took an hour to write it. 1,785 words! I might not be able to write tomorrow, since that's when I'm heading home. Have a happy Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer (getting annoying): I do not own PJO, HOO, or High School Musical.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Jason

I was playing basketball with Zeus. He was trying to get me ready for the big game. The gods visited to see how it was going and he volunteered to help me. Turns out, he's not bad, but he started talking about the detention.

"I still don't understand this detention thing." Zeus said stealing the ball.

"It was my fault. Sorry dad." He lied.

Honestly, he didn't know who did it. He just didn't want anyone to get in trouble. The whole team, except Leo, was mad. If I took the fault, then no one gets hurt, but whoever did do it owes me.

"You know Lupa wen with Chiron and complained to Dionysus. Lupa will take any opportunity to make him look like a fool which make me look like a fool." Zeus said, "And if we go down, the team goes down including you."

Jason wanted to ask him something. Surely he wouldn't make fun of him, and would understand. He's my dad after all.

"Hey dad." Jason asked, "Have you ever wanted to try something new, but were afraid what your friends would think?"

"Like going left?" Zeus suggested. "You're doing fine."

"What? No." Jason said, "Like really knew, and you end up making a fool out of yourself and your friends end up laughing at you."

"Then they aren't real friends." Zeus said, "That's what I had Chiron talk to you guys about team work yesterday. You guys have to stick together on court."

Jason tried to tell him that's not what he was talking about, but then he got into scholarships and something he didn't know.

"There is talk the gods will retire." Zeus explained, "And we are considering passing down our legacy to the demigods. We are choosing scholars. You know how much a scholarship for this is worth?"

"A lot." I said.

"You know, I might want to start coaching you guys. I'll have to talk to Chiron." Zeus thought. "Now focus Jason."

Soon we were playing basketball again.

* * *

Next day we were in class again with Lupa. Right before the bell, Drew gave a candle to Lupa as a sorry gift, I guess.

I sat down and looked up and saw Piper looking at me. I winked and she smiled. Lupa came up after she sat down and started talking about the musical.

"I expect you learned your lesson." Lupa said, "If not, we need a hand in painting dressing rooms."

Piper and I weren't really paying attention. I smiled back at her and she laughed at the memory of yesterday. She was probably thinking of the same thing.

"Now." Lupa said. "I have a few announcements. Half-Bloods your new team coach is Zeus. He had me say it even though I rejected and begged so hard not to.

"Also, we have our musical auditions today for free period. Single and pairs. Auditions are until noon for those of you who are brave enough." She started rambling about the musical.

"Hey, is it like this every day in your Roman life?" He laughed.

I laughed a little, too, but not a lot.

Later outside, Percy came up to me.

"Hey. The team's thinking about going to the court for free period. What do want us to practice?" Percy asked.

"I can't make it." Jason lied. "I have a lot training to catch up on with Reyna."

"Dude, I'm not even behind, and I've been behind since twelve when I came here." Percy joked.

"Funny." Jason said, "See you later."

Jason walked off and suddenly he knew Percy was following him. He quickly walked into a classroom going off course.

He looked over and sure enough, Percy was talking to Malcom, Annabeth's brother. Judging by Percy's blush, Malcom said something about his sister and him. I quickly took my chance and walked out the other door.

I walked past him, and he noticed I wasn't in the classroom. I quickly ran quietly past him and went to the auditorium.

Jason ended up almost being caught by his dad, and barely made it to the auditorium. He hid backstage, but when Lupa headed up onto the stage, he headed to the back of the auditorium hiding behind the column. Lupa gave them instructions, but I wasn't listening, just observing.

He looked from behind the column and saw some familiar faces. Lacey, Mitchel, Will, Conner, Travis, Drew, Octavian, Terrie (Demeter), Maria (Hecate), and Sydney (Aphrodite). On the stage was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the camps oracle. She wrote the play?

Lacey came up first. When she sang, I flinched. Not that I don't love Lacey, it's just her voice. Terrible! Then there was Travis. He didn't even know the song. It was equally terrible. Then Maria went. She tried, but still not the best, and Sydney just did opera. Will did a dance routine and Conner and Terrie did some weird yoga thing.

"Hey." Someone startled me. It was Piper.

"So you decided to sign up for something?" She asked.

"Umm." He was a little flustered, but answered. "No. You?"

"No." Then she asked, "Why are you hiding behind a column?"

Jason tried to come up with an excuse, but she already figured it out.

"No one knows you're here, right?" She said.

"Right." He admitted.

They both turned their attention to a girl I didn't see there before. She didn't even sing because of her shyness. I felt bad for her, but Lupa wasn't.

"Lupa is being harsh." He said.

"Are you afraid?" She asked me.

I didn't lie, "No. I'm just scared."

"Me, too." She said.

Lupa started talking and looked behind. I quickly pulled her behind the column until it was clear.

We walked to the seats and sat down and decided to watch Drew and Octavian do their song.

(**Octavian-bold,** _Drew- italics, __**both- italics and bold**_)

**It's hard to believe what I couldn't see**

_**You were always there beside me**_

_**Thought I was alone with no one to hold**_

_**But you were always right beside me**_

_This feeling's like no other_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do**_

_**The way you do**_

_**I've never had someone as good for me as you**_

_**No one like you**_

_**So lonely before**_

_**I finally found what I've been looking for**_

_So good to be seen_

_So good to be heard_

_**Don't have to say a word**_

**For so long I was lost**

**So good to be found**

_**I'm lovin' havin' you around**_

**This feeling's like no other**

_**I want you to know**_

_**I've never had someone **_

_**That knows me like you do**_

_**The way you do**_

_**I've never had someone **_

_**As good for me as you**_

_**No one like you**_

_**So lonely before**_

_**I finally found **_

_**What I've been looking for**_

_**Doo doo doo doo**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo **_

_**Whoa oh oh oh**_

_**Doo doo doo doo**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**Whoa oh oh oh**_

That was weird yet cool. They messed up a little bit, but still good. I know Piper and I are better.

"Well." Lupa called. "Are there any last minute sign ups?"

We walked out of our seats and behind the column to watch again. Drew was talking to Rachel. Then all the sudden she burst out and yelled at her. Drew obviously won and walked away.

"Any last minute sign ups?" Lupa called again. "No? Good. Done."

Right as we were about to leave, Piper stepped out and asked, "I'd like to audition Lupa."

I was shocked. I tried pull her back. I whispered, "What?!" But she was already gone. I hid behind the column and listened.

"Time means something in the real world Mrs. McLean." Lupa said. "Auditions for individuals are over, and there are no other pairs."

I can't believe what I'm doing, I thought before I said, "I'll sing with her."

I stepped out of my hiding place so Lupa could see me. I walked up to Piper and looked at Lupa's fierce eyes.

"Well if it isn't Jason Grace." Lupa said. "Where's your team?"

"I came alone. They don't know I'm here." I admitted. "I'm here to sing with her."

"Well we take our shows seriously here." Lupa growled. "I called for the pairs and you didn't respond. Free period is over."

"She has an amazing voice better then Drew!" I argued.

"Perhaps, the spring musical." She said, the she left.

I looked at Piper and saw hurt in her eyes. She was holding back tears no doubt, but before I could talk a crash was heard on stage.

Rachel dropped all her things and tripped. We hurried to the stage to help her. When we got there she looked surprised.

"You're the composer." I said. "You wrote the song Drew and Octavian just sang and the entire play?"

She nodded.

"Well that's really cool? I can't wait to see the rest of the show." I held out my hand to help her up, and she took it carefully.

"So why are you so afraid of Drew? Aren't you the playmaker?" I asked

"Play what?" She asked.

"You know the playmaker. The one who decides what happens." I said, "You're the play maker."

"Do you want to hear how the duet the way it's supposed to sound?" She asked.

We nodded and she headed over to the piano. She started playing, and I realized she wants us to sing. So we did, but this time it was slow and right.

(**Jason- bold, **_Piper- italics, __**both- bold and italics**_)

**It's hard to believe**

**That I couldn't see**

**You were always there beside me**

_Thought I was alone _

_With no one to hold_

_**But you were always right beside me**_

_**This feeling's like no other**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**That I've never had someone **_

_**That knows me like you do**_

_**The way you do**_

_**And I've never had someone**_

_**As good for me as you**_

_**No one like you**_

_**So lonely before**_

_**I finally found**_

_**What I've been looking for**_

_Whoo-oooh_

We finished the song and Piper and I smiled at each other. We turned back to Rachel and saw her looking at us.

"Whoa." I said, "It's nice.

"Grace, McLean, you have a call back." Lupa interrupted.

Was she there the whole time?

"Rachel give them the song from the second act." She said, "Rehearse it with them."

Rachel nodded and handed me the sheet music.

She started talking with Piper and figuring out when we could practice, but I was shocked. Call backs? How did this happen? What was the team going to think? What was my dad going to say?

"What?" I asked myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I might not be able to post a lot this week since I'm going back to school and swim. I might have to post next weekend. SORRY! Please do not hate me, I'm just warning you, but I don't get a lot of time. I love writing, but there's things I need to do other then this like H.W. Homework is so annoying. It's almost as annoying as Disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, High School Musical, or HOO (I wish I did because I would give it a better ending.)**

* * *

Chapter 7:

No one's POV

"CALLBACKS!" Drew screamed. The entire camp heard it, and most likely so did everyone on Long Island Sound.

"Drew Tanaka and Octavian Richard." (No idea what his last name his) Octavian said, "And Piper McLean and Jason Grace."

"How dare she sign up," Drew screamed. "I curse her and Aphrodite. Thanks a lot mother! I know you are a part of this!"

"Maybe this is a joke!" Octavian suggested. "Maybe Travis and Conner got that prank TV show they wanted. Maybe the Olympians are watching! We can meet Jupiter!"

"Shut up Octavian!" Drew screeched.

Percy, Leo, Frank, and the whole team went to see what Drew and Octavian were arguing about. They all were laughing at Octavian's stupidity. When they came over laughing Drew glared.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

Then they all looked at the board and were surprised to see their team captain's name.

"What?" Frank asked confused with Jason's actions. He did not believe Jason would do this. He never sang.

Drew stomped off to breakfast with Octavian following her. They left the confused basketball team staring at the list.

Drew

At breakfast, I paced back in forth. Octavian tried to soothe me, but I was mad. Looks like Dumpster Queen just wants to get beat up.

"This isn't fair!" I cried. "I already have the colors of my dressing room picked out!"

"Also, they aren't even members of the drama club." Octavian pointed out. "The gods must have cursed us! I knew I should have scraped the loaf of bread in for Neptune, but I was so hungry!"

"Focus Octavian!" I shouted. "We need to show them how things are supposed to work."

"Right." Octavian asked, "What are the rules?"

I scowled at Octavian and looked over the ledge we were sitting on, trying to spot my prey, but instead I see something completely unexpected.

(**Leo- bold, **_the team- italics)_

** You can bet **

** There's nothin' but net**

** When I am in a zone and on a roll**

** But I've got a confession**

** My own secret obsession**

** And it's making me lose control**

_Everybody gather 'round_

"Well if Jason can tell his secret then I can tell mine." Leo said. "You all think I hate building things, but I don't. So, I build."

"What?!" Percy asked bewildered.

"I love to build." Leo admitted. "Software, repairs, and even tear downs and build backups."

_Not another sound_

"Someday," Leo went on, "I hope to make the best robot."

_No, no, no, nooooooooooo_

_ No, no, no_

_ Stick to the stuff you know_

_ If you want to be cool_

_ Follow one simple rule_

_ Don't mess with the flow no, no_

_ Stick to the status quo _

(**Bold-Calypso, **_the nerds- italics_)

**Look at me **

** And what do you see**

** Intelligence beyond compare**

** But inside I am stirring**

** Something strange is occurring**

** It's a secret I need to share**

_Open up, dig way down deep_

"I love, love." Calypso admitted, "I love to date, match make, ship, and fan girl."

"Is that even legal?" Malcom asked.

_Not another peep_

"It's just love." Calypso said. "Sometimes I think its cooler then work."

_No, no, no, nooooooooo_

_ No, no, no_

_ Stick to the stuff you know_

_ It is better by far_

_ To keep things as they are_

_ Don't mess with the flow no, no_

_ Stick to the status quo_

(**Travis-bold, **_Friends- italics_)

**Listen well**

** I'm ready to tell**

** About a need that I cannot deny**

** Dude, there's no explanation**

** For this awesome sensation**

** But I'm ready to let it fly**

_Speak your mind and you'll be heard_

"If Jason's going to be a singer, then I'm coming clean," Travis said. "I love to write fan fiction!"

"Awesome!" Conner said. "What is that?"

Travis made an impersonation of someone typing things down.

"A computer!" Travis said.

"No!" Travis corrected, "It's just writing what you think should happen in a story."

_Not another word_

"Why did I not know this?" Conner asked.

"You're my brother." Travis answered.

_No, no, no, nooooooooooo_

_ No, no, no_

_ Stick to the stuff you know_

_ If you want to be cool_

_ Follow one simple rule_

_ Don't mess with the flow no, no_

_ Stick to the status quo-oooooooooo_

_ (Everyone- italics, _**Bold- Drew, Octavian, Calypso, Leo, Travis)**

_No, no, no_

_ Stick to the stuff you know_

_ It is better by far_

_ To keep things as they are_

_ Don't mess with the flow no, no_

_ Stick to the status quo_

Travis, Calypso, and Leo ended up starting a flash mob. Both camps were doing knew things. I watched as Jason entered, a little startled. He looked at them in amazement, but I barely see anything to be happy about.

**Drew- This is not what I want**

** This is not what I planned**

** And I just gotta say**

** I do not understand**

** Something is really**

**Oct. - Something's not right**

**Drew- Really wrong**

**D+O- And we got to get things **

** Back where they belong**

** We can do it**

**Trav. - Gotta write**

_Stick with what you know_

**D+O- We can do it**

**Caly. - Love, yay!**

_She has got to go_

**D+O- We can do it**

**Leo- Build away**

_ Keep your voice down low_

_ Not another peep_

_ No, not another word_

_ No, not another sound_

_ No_

Then I saw her walking in with Hazel. Jason saw her and started walking towards her to warn her.

Then I shouted, "EVERYBODY QUIET!"

Piper and Hazel looked around. Piper turned to Hazel and then to Jason confused.

"Why is everyone staring at you?" Piper asked Hazel.

"Not me." She said, "You two."

"Because of the call-backs?!" Jason said.

"I can't have people staring at me." Piper said, "I really can't."

_Nooooooooooooo, no, no, no_

_ Stick to the stuff you know_

Jason led Piper through the crowd, but every time they were cornered. I began walking down to her. I gestured for Octavian to go down the other side.

_If you want to be cool_

_ Follow one simple rule_

_ Don't mess with the flow no, no_

_ Stick to the status quo-ooooooooo_

They were back to back, trying to find a way out. Meanwhile Octavian was getting some food and a sling shot to shoot her with. I walked down the stairs ready to pounce.

_No, no, no_

_ Stick to the stuff you know_

_ It is better by far_

_ To keep things as they are_

_ Don't mess with the flow no, no_

_ Stick to the status_

I was walking towards her now. She spotted me, and fear grew.

_Stick to the status_

I was at the bottom near her. Octavian shot the food, but Jason saw, and pulled Piper and himself down. It missed, but hit me.

_Stick to the status quo_

I screamed. Piper was trying to make it better, but it made it worse. Hazel and Frank came up and quickly led them off.

Jason tried to chase after her, but Percy stopped him and said, "You do not want to get into that dude. Too much drama."

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Lupa bellowed.

"P-Piper dumped her food on me." I lied. "On purpose. They're trying to ruin our musical can't you see?! With all the work you put into this show, it just isn't right."

Then I stomped off with Octavian following me.

Jason

"What's up?" I asked after Lupa and Drew ran off.

"What's up?" Percy said. "Oh, um you missed free period work out yesterday to audition for a dumb play. Now people are . . . confessing."

I looked around at the campers and did notice something different. Did Piper and I cause this?

"Oh, and Leo." Percy pulled Leo over. "Leo builds. He created the software phone update that doesn't allow monsters to track us?"

"That's so cool!" I said.

"Really?" Leo said, "I'm working on something new-"

"Shut up Leo!" he said.

Percy was not happy. He had a fiery aura in his eyes that seemed to say push people far away. There are no signs of that fun, surfer dude I saw at the beach that day.

"You came to my camp and ruined things." He said. "Everything was fine before you showed up. Don't you see that it's because of your singing thing? Now people are doing things that don't follow what their godly parent wants. You can't be thinking about musicals when we have the biggest game ever Saturday."

With that he walked away from me heading to archery. When will my life get easy?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Today is the last day I'm posting for a while. I might be able to post later this week Tuesday or another day. Depends on Homework. 1,159 words. Hope you like it. A little bit of Jasper going on. Percy will be mostly Chad in this and Annabeth will mostly be Taylor. Leo and Calypso will also be a little bit of Chad and Taylor, and maybe Frank and Hazel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or High School Musical**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Lupa

After the whole breakfast incident, I went straight to Jupiter. She was done with this. She realized that Drew and Octavian might be right. Lupa went into the boy's locker room.

She quickly closed her eyes, but finally made it through the boy's locker room. I entered the basketball office, and was surprised to see Chiron and Jupiter. I heard Chiron became the coach's assistant.

"Alright Jupiter," I growled. "I don't care you're the king of Olympus, cards on the table now."

"What?" Jupiter asked.

"I know you're upset that I put your athletes in detention." I growled. "Now you're getting even! What are you, 100 years old? Grow up!"

"What are you talking about?" Chiron asked.

"Your star athlete or son, Jason, showed up at my audition with his little girlfriend, Piper McLean." I said. "Daughter of Venus or Aphrodite. I gave them a call-back, a fair chance. If he is planning some sort of trick I'll have your head."

"Jason doesn't sing." Jupiter said.

"Well, you're wrong about that." I said, "He's one of my star fighters and praetor. He sings little melodies all the time! I will not allow my twinkle-town musical to be ruined!"

Jupiter and Chiron laughed. "Twinkle-Town?"

"See." I yelled. "I knew it, I knew it!"

Then I ran off. The boys were all listening so I growled and pushed through the door. No way, will my musical be ruined.

* * *

Piper

"Do you think Drew hates me right now?" I asked.

Annabeth and I were sitting at a table farthest away from Drew. After the whole lunch mishap, she blames me. Of course Jason is not blamed, just me.

"Look." Annabeth said, "No one has beaten Drew out of a play since kindergarten. I've been here the longest. She'll be after you."

"We didn't mean to audition." Piper admitted, "We were just singing. Rachel suggested we try the song out. Lupa overheard, and gave us a call back. It just happened."

"Trust me." She said. "Nothing will convince Drew this. Listen, if Drew could figure out a way to play all parts in this show, Octavian would be out. She barely likes him as it is."

"I told you I didn't mean, too." I said. "It just happened, but I kind of liked it. I felt like a whole other person. Have you ever felt like that? Like there's a whole different person inside that wants a way to get out and show itself."

"No." Annabeth said, "Well not that I know of. Well I got to go. Archery with my cabin."

Then they parted ways.

* * *

Drew

I was in my cabin getting a new outfit on. I can't believe that Piper girl. She's such a brat! Stealing my part, taking Jason, and now ruining my designer outfit. Good thing I had a spare.

I was walking out of my cabin when Conner came up to me.

"Hey Drew!" He said, "Since Jason will be in your show-"

I caught him off, "Jason will not be in my show!"

"Okay . . . um," Conner said, "Maybe you would watch me play ball sometimes. I could come to one of your shows."

I laughed, "I would rather stick needles in my eyes."

"Wouldn't that make it hard to see?" Conner asked.

I growled, "Go to Tartarus."

I then turned away and walked to my next lesson.

I heard him call out, "I bake! If that helps."

It doesn't.

* * *

Piper

I was getting ready for my survival class, when something flew from my window. It was a tiny paper airplane. I opened it. It was a note.

_**Piper,**_

_**Meet me at my cabin. Go in and find the ladder then meet me at the top.**_

_**-Jason ;)**_

I smiled and told Lacey to lead the cabin there and I'll meet them. I followed Jason's instructions and headed up the ladder. When I reached the top, I was amazed. Flowers of all kinds were on his roof, most likely the Demeter cabins doing.

"Whoa." I said, "It's like a jungle up here."

"Yeah." He said, "Just like breakfast this morning."

"Where I humiliated myself into the next century." I said.

Jason laughed. "Hey I'm right beside you on that."

"So how did you find this?" I asked. "It's like your private hideout."

"From the Demeter Cabin." Jason said. "My friends don't even now that it exists."

"You pretty much got both camps doing your bidding?" She asked. "Seems like everyone here at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter wants to be your friend."

"Unless we lose." Jason said. "It's all about the game to them."

"It's probably even harder considering your father is the king of the gods and the coach." I said.

"Makes me work harder." Jason admits. "I have no idea what he's going to say when he figures out I auditioned for the musical."

"Worry much?" I asked.

"My dad and friends parents are always saying to him." Jason says, "'your son is the basketball guy. You must be so proud.' Sometimes that's not who I want to be. Dad's even saying the gods are retiring, soon and I'm going to replace him. They don't leave me alone. They expect me to do these amazing things, but I don't want to. I sometimes wish to be a regular guy."

"I saw the way you treated Rachel at the audition." Piper said, "Do your friends know that guy?"

"To them I'm a leader like Percy." Jason admitted.

I sat down on a bench and looked up at him, "Then they don't know a lot about you. If they got to know you a little more, they would see it.

"At my school," Piper said. "I'm the daughter of a famous movie star. They ask for autographs, merchandise, and a chance to meet him. They just want to be my friend because my dad. When I'm at Camp Half-Blood, I can be who I want to be without people looking for some autograph. When I sang with you I felt like a normal girl."

Jason laughed, "You even look like one, too."

I laughed, and he came over and sat next to me.

"Do you remember what it was like in kindergarten?" I asked. "You'd meet a kid, know nothing about them, and then end up being best friends."

He nodded.

"That's what it felt like singing with you." I said.

"Well," Jason said, "I never thought about singing."

I laughed, "So you want to do the call-backs?"

Jason sighed, "Just call me freaky call-back boy."

I laughed, "You're a cool guy, Sparky. Not for the reasons your friends think."

"Sparky?" He smiled.

I nodded, "And thanks for showing me this. Like kindergarten."

We were silent for a moment before Lupa howled. Late for session. I groaned, and Jason grabbed my hand.

Together, holding hands, we ran down stairs, and we didn't stop until we got to where we had to go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing! I've been busy with swim and school. I've got about four or three tests this week coming up, too and a big swim meet. I might not be able to post next week, but I will tomorrow! Again I am so sorry, but this 1,559 words, so hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I used Frank for a POV. Just to clarify, Percy is a good guy, but he's just worried about Jason and the game! So hope you like this chapter. READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or High School Musical**

* * *

Chapter 9:

No one's POV:

The next few weeks, Jason and Piper practiced there songs. They spent more time together, and eventually they developed feelings for each other. Piper realized she liked him when after the day on the terrace. Jason realized he started liking her after singing together with Rachel.

Jason would practice his music on Zeus' fist. No one ever saw him except Octavian almost caught him. He was practicing his music when Octavian went for a run. He heard him singing on top and looked up. Jason knew he was watching and quickly got out of sight.

Piper practiced in the bathroom in her cabin. She would sing all she wanted. She would just have to be out before classes ended. One day class ended early and Drew ran ahead to get back to the cabin before any of the other girls. She heard someone singing, and walked in, but Piper heard her. She quickly got out of their and hid under a stall. She heard Drew, but she didn't find her.

Then always after classes, at lunch, breakfast, and sometimes dinner, they would practice together. Sometimes separate, but Rachel always was there. She helped Piper with the tune and Jason with the beat. Soon both were amazing. Better then Drew and Octavian, but each practice took long. One time, it took a little to long for Jason. He had to miss practice, and surprisingly if they got detention they both enjoyed it because they were together.

Jason

I am so late. He was practicing with Rachel, but unfortunately lost track of time. He had to run across the camp to get to the basketball court. I f he hurried he could make it to the last five minutes. Dad would kill him either way, though. He got there and threw on his gym clothes.

When he ran out onto the court it was too late. Everyone was walking in to the locker rooms. Percy gave me the death glare, Leo and Frank looked at me with sympathy of what dad was going to go with me. I ran over and we stood silently for a moment.

"I-I think I'll stay a little while." Jason said, "Practice a bit more."

Zeus nodded. "Well since you've missed three practices, I think your team deserves a little effort from you today."

Then he walked off. I was left in the gym alone for about five minutes practicing. Then Piper came in, and I became completely unfocused.

"Whoa." She said surprising me. "So this is your real stage."

"Umm . . ." I said. "Yeah. I guess you can call it that."

Ever since that day when we snag with Rachel, I fell hard for her. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was always on my mind, and every time I slept she kept showing up! I've fallen for her hard.

"Or the smelly gym." I laughed.

I gave Piper the ball, and she took it. Then she threw the ball to the basket. She got a basket.

"Whoa." I said. "Don't tell me you're good at basketball, too. You already have like four talents, and that wouldn't be fair."

"You know," Piper smiled, "I once scored forty-one points at a lead championship game."

My eyes widened. "No way!"

She smiled, "Yep. And on the same day, I invented the mist and microwaved popcorn."

I laughed at her tricking me. "Microwave popcorn. So funny."

I shot another basket and I heard her say, "I've been rehearsing with Rachel."

I nodded. "Me, too." I joked, "And by the way, I missed practice, so if I get kicked off the team, it's your fault."

She must have thought I really meant it because she started to object by saying that I agreed to do it.

"Piper." I interrupted. "Chill. I was kidding."

Then she smiled, and grabbed the ball out of my hands. Then she teased me with it.

I objected. "Now that's traveling."

Then she started to run down the court and I said, "That's really bad traveling."

I ran after her and caught her. I picked her up, and spun her around. We laughed, and it was perfect. Then of course the door slammed open with my dad.

"Miss." He said stopping us. Our arms were wrapped around each other. "This is a closed practice."

I laughed. "Dad, come on practice is over."

Then he sternly said. "Not until the last player leaves the gym."

"I'm sorry sir." Piper said. I could hear a little fear in her voice.

I introduced my dad to Piper. She held out her hand to shake it, but he just glanced at it.

"So this is your detention buddy." He said.

I glared at him. Piper cringed at his words.

"I'll see you later, Jason. Nice meeting you Jupiter." She kissed my cheek then walked off.

"Same to you, Mrs. McLean." My dad called after her.

When Piper was out of the gym, I turned back and glared at my dad.

"Detention was not her fault." I said. "It wasn't hers."

"I don't want you hanging out with that girl anymore." My dad said.

"Why?" I asked. "Why is she out of all people so bad?"

He shook his head. "You've never missed a practice at combat, basketball, or whatever in three years. Now that girl shows up-"

I interrupted. "That girl is Piper. And she's my friend. She's very nice."

"Helping you miss practice does not make her a friend on my list." Jupiter yelled. "Not in mine, or your teams."

"Jupiter she's not a problem." I raised my voice. "She's just a girl!"

"BUT YOU'RE NOT JUST A GUY, JASON!" He boomed.

I looked down upset. He saw the hurt in my eyes because he added.

"You're the team leader." He added. "What you do, does not just affect me and the team, but the entire camp. When you're not completely focused we're not going to win next week. Championship games, don't come along all the time. You're special."

I looked up. Is this all he cares about? The stupid game rather then what his only son wants. I know I'm going to take over when the gods retire, but right now I'm just a kid. I have three years until then.

"A lot of things are special." I said.

"But you're the play maker." My dad smiled. "Not a singer, right?"

Now I'm mad. "Ever think I can do both? I never said I wanted to be the next king of Olympus!" I yelled.

His smile faltered. I felt a bit of guilt rising up, but I pushed it down. I walked out of the gym not aware my team mates listened to every word.

Frank

"What spell," I asked, "has this temptress put on you that made you want to do a musical?"

Percy made me do this, just to clarify. He thought Jason might listen to one his oldest friends, me. Truth is, I like this change. I admit I was a little upset, but there's things I had. Like how I'm Chinese, and I can turn into about any animal.

"I just did it!" Jason told me. "Who cares?"

We were in the library right now. He was looking something up for Capture the Flag on Friday.

"_Who cares?_" I said. "How about your most loyal best friend?!"

Then Ella, the harpy who runs the library, came over and whispered, "Quiet Mr. Zhang!"

"It's him Ella not me." I lied. When she was out of ear shot I continued. "Look. You're a hoops dude, not a singer." I gave him the ball I was holding.

"Did Percy put you up to this?" He asked.

"No." I lied.

He looked at me, then I admitted, "Fine yes."

He sighed and walked on throwing the ball back to me.

I tried, "Have you ever seen Indina Mendzel on a cereal box?"

"Who's Indina Mendzel?" He asked.

"Exactly!" I said finally making little progress. "She was the lady who played Elsa in Frozen. Now my little sister who's seven years old had seen that movie around twenty times. She put Indina Mendzel's photo in the refrigerator in our cabin."

He looked at me with confusion.

"Not on it, in it," I confirmed. "So my point is if that you play basketball and become the next king of Olympus, you're going to end up on a cereal box. But if you do musicals, you're going to end up in our refrigerator."

"Why would she put her picture in the refrigerator?" Jason asked.

"I don't know!" I said. "One of her crazy diet ideas. Look I don't have time to figure out the female mind, Jason!"

Ella showed her face around the corner.

"There terrifying." I said.

We walked over to a desk. Jason opened his book that he got, and I still tried to convince him this was ridiculous.

"How do you expect the rest of us," I ask, "to be focused on a game when you're off singing with your little girlfriend in leotards singing Twinkle Town?!"

He objected, "No one said anything about leotards!"

"Not yet my friend, but you just wait." I said. "Look we need you captain. Big time!"

"Mr. Zhang!" Ella shouted at me.

"I tried to tell him Ella." I said. "I really tried."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people of the fan fiction world! Behold chapter 10! This one is where everything goes down hill for Jason and Piper! This was the worst part of the movie for me because he breaks her heart! I also had a question about if their was going to be a second or third, and to answer your question yes, there will be a second and third! Well here's chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or High School Musical.**

* * *

Drew

I knew something was up when those three went to visit the three geeks. Frank, Leo, and Percy went to talk to Hazel, Calypso, and Annabeth. Octavian and I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they had to be stopped.

"They must be trying to find a way to make sure Piper and Jason beat us at the callbacks." Octavian whispered. "I mean the jocks have everyone liking and following him. If Jason gets into the musical they conquered both camp."

"And if they get Piper in and get her hooked up with Jason Grace," I said, "the geeks go from drool to cool."

We stood there for a moment in silence letting it sink in. My eyes widened in horror of what Piper has already accomplished. She beat me at the duel for head of the cabin, went more quests then me, and all the boys like her now and not me.

"Octavian." I said. "We need to save our show from people who don't know the difference between a talent show and a game."

Then we walked off not knowing that they were on our side.

Annabeth

My heart thumped when he came through the door. What was Percy Jackson doing in the Athena Cabin? Calypso and Hazel were here, too trying to figure out a way to separate Piper and Jason.

"We need to talk." Percy said gesturing to just him and me.

I led him away from the other four. Once we were far away enough, I said, "Go."

He talked to me about a plan. He needed help of getting Jason out of that musical.

"We're trying to figure out that same thing, but nothing we say works." I said.

"What if it wasn't you who said it?" Percy suggested. "What if Jason tells her that he doesn't care about it."

I thought for a moment. "It could work, but Jason would never hurt her feelings. They like each other so much that-"

"It would break Piper's heart and she wouldn't want any part with him ever again including doing the musical." Percy finished.

I was shocked at what he was saying. I didn't want to break her heart, but if we could get her to focus, then sure. We needed her, but she didn't want us.

He explained the whole plan to me, but I had to tweak a few things in order to get it to work. His eyes shined with excitement when I told him I would do it.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" I asked.

"It's the only way to save Jason and Piper from themselves." Percy said. "So are we doing it?"

I sighed, "Yeah."

"Good." He smiled. "We start tomorrow then?"

"Okay." I answered. "First thing."

"Great." He said.

We walked back to the others.

"Let's go." Percy said.

The boys left and I explained the plan to the other girls. Hazel was resistant at first, but she eventually agreed. Tomorrow we would have our Piper back.

* * *

The next day I walked out of my cabin bright and early. I got my Daedalus (**No idea if I spelled that right**) laptop and went to the climbing wall.

At first I didn't see him. Then those green eyes and black hair stood out from the rock. He gestured me to hurry over. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the boulder.

"So my watch." Percy said. "Is 7:45, okay? Are they synced?"

"Whatever." I said.

"Alright." He said. "Okay we're going to do this at lunch at exactly 12:05."

"Yes Percy. We're a go." I said. Then I added, "But we're not angels, okay?"

"I can dream, can't I?" Percy said.

I rolled my eyes and walked away determined to get my Piper back in the game.

Jason

Where was the team? It was around 12:05. They told me to meet me in the gym at lunch to practice. I was okay with that because I didn't have to rehearse with Rachel 'till later.

When I finally found the team I sighed. I just walked into a trap.

"Jason and the Argonauts." Percy said. "You're namesake and the supposed to be next ruler of Olympus until he died."

"Why me?" I muttered.

"Odysseus." Leo said. "Not a demigod, but survived Poseidon, Athena, my hot titan girlfriend, and all the gods' wrath. Also known as a lady's man. He was the next successor for Zeus until he was killed."

"Perseus." Frank said. "Percy's namesake, and son of Zeus. He was supposed to be the next successor, but declined."

"Yes." Percy said. "Legends one and all. But do you think these Half-Blood legends became legends by auditioning for musicals days before a big day each year. These are your last years here before you become the next king."

"Get your head in the game!" The team shouted.

"No." Percy said. "These Half-Blood legends became legends because they never took their eye off the prize."

"Get your head in the game!" They chanted at me again.

"Now." Percy yelled. "Who was the first Roman ever to become captain?"

"Jason." They answered.

"So who voted him out team captain this year?" Percy asked.

"Us." They said.

"And who are getting their butts kicked at the next game if Jason's worried about a stupid audition." Percy said.

Then they answered glumly, "We are."

"Guys come on!" I said. "There are just twelve people on the team. It's not just me."

"Just twelve?" Percy asked. "Oh no. I think you're forgetting an important thirteenth member of this squad."

He handed me a picture and I smiled. It was my dad.

"My dad." I sighed.

"Yes Jason." Percy said. "Legend, father, god, and now coach. It's a tradition like no other."

Piper

Why did I agree to come to the Athena Cabin? They were giving me some king of lecture.

"From the titans, to the gods, all leading up to . . ."

They scrolled down a photo of Jason playing basketball.

"Bad boy basketball men." Annabeth finished.

I smiled and realized the scheme they were trying to pull off.

"Yes." Annabeth said. "Our culture has appreciated aggressiveness. Now we end up with spoiled, over paid, bone head athletes who only care about slam dunks and touch downs. That is the world of Jason Grace."

"But." Calypso said. "The path of the mind. The path we're on. Our path brought us these people."

She played a slid show of famous women half-bloods. I rolled my eyes at Annabeth.

"I got to go." I admitted. "Rachel is waiting for me to rehearse."

"Piper!" Annabeth said sharply.

I sat back down on her bed a little scared.

"Jason Grace represents one side of evolution." Annabeth argued. "And our side of education and accomplishment is the future of half-bloods. This is the side where you belong!"

I glared at my thought to be friend. How could she? How could they? Does this technique tournament matter so much to them? They don't care about how I feel. I was about to get up in leave when Hazel opened her laptop and showed me the video.

Jason

"Guys!" I said. "Come on. If you don't know how hard I'll work at that game then you don't know me."

"But we thought-" Percy said.

I was furious.

"No!" I yelled. "I'll tell you what I thought. I thought you were my friends! Win together, lose together, team mates."

I didn't pay attention to Leo doing something in the corner.

"But, what about the girl?" Percy asked. "And the singing?"

"Dude, I'm for the team!" I was so mad. If I had to lie to get them off my back I would. "I've always been for the team. She's just someone I met!"

Piper

I can't believe what he was saying.

"The singing thing is nothing!" Jason yelled into the camera. "Probably a way to keep my nerves down, I don't know. It means nothing to me! You're my guys and this is our team. Piper is not important. I'll forget about her, I'll forget about that stupid audition, and we'll go out to get that championship. You all happy now?!"

Then Hazel closed the laptop.

A tear rolled down my face. How could he say that? I thought he wanted to do it. Why would he just want to hurt me?

I tried to find a way to convince myself it was manipulated, but the laptop said live. Also, how else would they have gotten that footage? No. He said those words and he meant it.

"Behold." Annabeth said. "The real Jason Grace."

Everyone left Annabeth and me alone.

"So, Piper." Annabeth said, "We'd love to have you for our technique team."

I didn't answer. I wanted scream at her, but I couldn't find my voice.

"Did you want to grab some lunch?" Annabeth asked.

I looked up at her to show her my tears and shook my head.

"Oh." She said. "Well we'll be there if you want to come."

I nodded, and she frowned before she left. She left me alone in a room to deal with my own broken heart that no one could repair. Then I heard the cheering.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! It took forever to get this finished. I figured I would finish this chapter because I will not be able to write next weekend. I'm going to finish this story probably around Christmas break and start the new story then to. I've decided to do Half-Blood Musical 2! But let's just finish this one first. Read On!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or High School Musical**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Piper

They were celebrating? I looked out of the Athena Cabin window and I see the other demigods celebrating. And of course, guess who they're cheering for. It's Jason. Percy and Frank lifted him up on their shoulders while Leo cheered.

Looks like he got his boys back, but he lost the one true friend he had. I thought that we had connected and maybe there was a chance he like me. But of course I let my imagination loose and I ended up falling.

Doesn't matter. I was so stupid! I can't believe I even thought he might actually like me.

I was not in a good mood so on the way to my cabin, I decided to sing my favorite song.

**(Piper-Bold)**

**It's funny when you find yourself**

**Looking from the outside**

**I'm standing here**

**But all I want is to be over there**

**Why did I let myself believe**

**Miracles could happen**

'**Cause now I have to pretend**

**That I don't really care**

**I thought you were my fairytale**

**My dream when I'm not sleeping**

**A wish upon a star that's coming true**

**But everybody else could tell**

**That I confused my feelings with the truth**

**When there was me and you**

**I swore I knew the melody**

**That I heard you singing**

**And when you smiled**

**You made feel**

**Like I could sing along**

**But then you went and changed the words**

**Now my heart is empty**

**I'm only left with used-to-be's**

**And once upon a song**

**Now I know you're not a fairy tale**

**And dreams are meant for sleeping**

**And wishes on a star**

**Just don't come true**

**And now even I can tell**

**That I confused my feelings with the truth**

**Because I liked the view**

**When there was me and you**

**I can't believe that I could be so blind**

**It's like you were floating**

**While I was falling**

**And I didn't mind**

**Because I like the view**

**Oooh hoo hoo**

**I thought you felt it too**

**When there was me and you**

I reached my cabin. I got my archery stuff ready. When I headed out of the cabin waiting for my sisters and brothers to finish, I saw my least favorite person coming up to me.

"Hey." Jason said. "How are you doing?"

I didn't answer. Instead I kept my head down not making eye contact.

"Hey listen I've got to talk to you-"

"And here it is." I interrupted. "I know what it's like to want to stay loyal to your friends. I get that. You've got you boys, Jason. It's okay. We're good."

He looked at me confused, but I know he was playing dumb. "Good about what? Are you okay? I was going to talk to you about the final call-backs."

Instead of him breaking my heart again, I'm just going to say it and spare the break.

"I don't want to do the call-backs either." I lied. I really, truly did though, but I wasn't going to make him do something he didn't want to do. "Who are we kidding? You've got your team and now I've got mine. I'll do the Technique Game and you win the Championship. It's where we belong."

It hurt to say it. I had to, and I needed to.

"Go Half-Bloods." I said.

"But I-" He tried to say.

"Me neither." I cut him off and walked to archery.

Jason

"Piper? I tried to call her back.

What the heck just happened? She just told me she didn't want to do the call-backs. I really and truly wanted to do it. Did someone tell her lies about how I feel about her? I was so upset not even the parade of cheerers for the game could make feel better.

She didn't like me anymore. I just lost the only girl I truly liked and who truly understood me, and I didn't know why.

* * *

As the day went on I became utterly unfocused. Piper hasn't talked to me all day. When gym came around, Leo came over offering me the ball, but I pushed it away. I ran down the track instead.

I looked behind me to see Leo and Frank looking at me with worry.

* * *

Later that day I played ball outside. I was so unfocused that I kept missing! My dad was watching me, but I didn't care. I was just so mad! Why was Piper ignoring me?

I'm just so confused. I eventually found myself staring up at the sky. It always calmed me down just trying to figure it all out. I closed my eyes, but no matter what, she was always there. I ended up loving her even more, but now I lost her.

* * *

Then at lunch the next day, I ran into her at lunch. She was trying to find a spot and I accidently ran into her. I smiled at her, but she glared. Her friend, Lacey waved her over and I could tell Annabeth and Percy was watching us.

Piper noticed and rolled her eyes at me. She walked a way to her table and sat down. I was too busy moping that I didn't feeling like eating. When Percy told me to come to the big three table, I shook my head and walked away.

I didn't notice that Piper was staring at me until later. I didn't know why until later. I didn't even know my best friend and Pipers were plotting against us until later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Sorry I haven't posted since Monday I think. This is a total JASPER chapter. I don't know when I should have them have their first kiss. Tell me when. This story or in Half-Blood Musical 2. Hope you guys had an amazing weekend, I did, but things turned bad. At my swim meet, I got sick yesterday and had to leave early. I was going to do finals, but I got sick so no finals. I still did have a pretty good meet, though. Well, read on!**

**Disclaimer :( :I do not own PJO, HOO, or High School Musical.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Jason

What's going on? Why does Piper hate me all the sudden? Did I freak her out when I brought her to my secret hide out? Does she know I like her, and she doesn't like me?

I looked down from my secret hideout. Other campers were playing around. I looked towards the basketball court, but no one was there. That was weird. Where are my friends?

"Hey." Someone said. Leo.

Percy and Frank were also here. Leo was tinkering with tools making a small airplane. Frank barely looked up, and was staring at the floor. I did catch his eye and I saw his emotion. Guilt. Then there was Percy who was looking at me with sadness. Like he did something he regretted.

"Hi." I said.

"We had another team meeting." Percy announced.

I sighed. "Oh. I didn't know."

Frank murmured, "The meeting was about how we haven't been acting like a team. We haven't, not you. The singing thing-"

I cut him off. "Look. I don't want to talk about it, so-"

"We're going to watch you." Leo said. "We're going to go and cheer for you."

I stared at them in confusion. What happened to telling me to stop and just do basketball?

"We should be boosting you up, not tearing you down." Leo said.

"Win or lose." Percy stated, "We're team mates."

"Even if you're the worst singer in the world." Leo joked.

Frank added, "Which we don't know because we haven't actually heard you sing."

I told them, "You're not going to hear me sing. Because Piper won't even talk to me!"

There was a moment of silence before I added, "And I don't know why."

Percy sighed. "We do."

"Here." Leo hand me a little mechanical eagle. "I made this as a sorry gift."

"A sorry gift?" I asked. "For what?"

"You'll see." Frank said.

Then they told me everything. I was furious, but they told me their reasons. They were good reasons, and I did forgive them. They even swore on the River Styx to help in any way of getting Piper back.

When I told them when I liked Piper, they smiled and Leo laughed. They knew that already from the way we acted. They knew Piper liked me back, and they know she's just hurt. I will get her back, and they told me the perfect way of doing it.

Annabeth

I hated apologizes because it admits you were wrong, but this time I'll do it. I know I was wrong, and seeing her happy again I would do it. Even if she quits the club, I deserve it.

"Piper." I said. Calypso and Hazel were with me. "I'm sorry. We're sorry."

"For what?" Piper asked.

"We were jerks." Calypso stated.

"No." Hazel added, "We were worse than jerks. We were mean jerks. We thought that Jason was pulling you away from our chances of having you on our team and finally winning."

"I heard what he said." Piper cried. "I'm on your team. Done!"

"No!" Annabeth argued. "Not done. You deserve to be with Jason. We made him say those things."

Calypso explained. "Percy and his friends knew they could get Jason to say those hurtful things. They came to us for help, and we agreed. You need to get back together with Jason. We planned it. We're sorry we hurt you."

"No one made Jason say those things!" Piper said. "And it's okay. We need to prepare for the contest, anyway. You have my focus, so let's just forget the call-backs happened."

"No it's not okay!" Hazel said.

Piper flinched a little at her words, but she stood strong to her opinion we needed to change.

"The contest doesn't matter." Annabeth reasoned. "How you feel does. Jason loves you, can't you see that? What matters is how you feel about us, too. We're not real friends because we did that. So what do you say? Give Jason and us another chance?"

We were silent before Piper shook her head. She turned back to whatever she was doing.

"We tried." I told them and we walked out of the cabin.

Jason 

I needed to convince her. Percy's idea was amazing and with a few tweaks I could make it work. After Annabeth and her friends apologized they told me she was being stubborn. Piper would not back down.

Right now she was full of hate, and love is the only way to stop it. Not reason.

So when the sun set and the moon came out, I walked to Piper's cabin. There were bunks and three floors. Piper told me she was on the third floor of the cabin with her co-counselors, Lacey and Mitchel.

I knocked on the cabin door. My palms were sweating and I was freaking out. What if she doesn't answer? What if she hates me?

The door of the cabin swung open, and Lacey was at the door to answer.

"Hey Lacey." I said. "I'm Jason Grace. Can I see Piper?"

"Hi Jason!" She smiled. "Piper is-"

Then she turned inside. I caught a glimpse of Piper through the door.

"She's busy with counseling details." Lacey lied. "Now's not the best time."

"I made a mistake, Lacey." I interrupted before she closed the door. "I miss her, and I really, really like her. Can you tell her I stopped by?"

"I will." Lacey nodded.

Then she closed the door. I stepped off the porch and saw the lights in the second and first floor windows go out. The third floor light went off in a couple minutes.

I brought out my phone. I was going to talk to Piper, no matter what. Hopefully she was still awake.

I walked around the back of the cabin. There were some trees and a balcony I never noticed. I could just fly up, but that would freak her out. I needed to be quiet anyway. If I flew, my dad would see me.

"Hello." Piper said.

"Hi!" I said surprised she answered. "What you heard the other day, was all fake! I was sick of my friends bugging me about the call-backs. I said things I knew that would shut them up."

She said. "You sounded pretty convincing to me."

I looked up and saw the light turn on. I heard her tell Mitchel and Lacey to give her a minute. Then I had a thought. If she wasn't coming down, I was going up. Then I decided to climb the tree.

Piper

_5 minutes ago . . ._

I was debating with myself if I should answer the phone. I can't keep running, I thought. Then I hit the answer button.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi!" Jason said surprised. Then he rambled, "What you heard the other day, was all fake! I was sick of my friends bugging me about the call-backs. I said things I knew that would shut them up."

I turned on the light. "You sounded pretty convincing to me."

Then I whispered to Lacey and Mitchel to give me a moment. I needed to be alone. It felt like eternity, but Jason spoke again.

"Listen," Jason said. "The guy you met on vacation is more me then the guy who said those stupid things."

"Jason, the whole singing thing is making both camps go crazy." I tried to reason. "You said it yourself! Your friends and all the campers are treating you differently since they found out."

"Maybe there shocked that I don't want to be just the basketball guy anymore." Jason said. "They don't get it. It's there problem, not mine."

I asked. "What about your dad?"

"I don't care what he thinks." Jason said. "It's not about him. It's about how I feel, not how he feels. My choice. I didn't let the team down, they let me down. I'm singing. How about you?"

I sighed. "I don't know Jason."

"You have to say yes." Jason stated. "I brought you something."

"What?" I asked.

He sighed, "Turn around."

I turned around slowly, and there he was. The son of Jupiter was looking at me through my window. He was holding something in his hand. He put down the phone.

I walked over to the doors, and opened them. Then he started singing.

**(Jason-bold)**

**This could be the start**

**Of something new**

**It feels so right**

**To be here with you . . . oh**

**And now . . . looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**The start of something new**

I smiled at him when he was finished. My feelings for him returned. I realized I still liked him.

"It's a pair's audition." He said.

I walked out onto the balcony with him and took the paper back. He smiled and we walked to the railing. He put his arm around me and I leaned my head into his chest. I then looked up into the stars that lit up the night. A shooting star flew pass us, and I made a wish. A wish that this moment would never end.

"This is nice." I said.

He smiled. "Yeah, so you forgive me?"

I smiled. "Yes."

He hugged me, and I hugged him. Things were finally going my way. Maybe soon he would be my boyfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my friends! It's been a tough weekend for me. I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm still waiting for more opinions for if you think Jason and Piper should kiss! Half-Blood Musical is almost over. About one or two more chapters. I might actually finish it today after homework. As you can see I'm not in school, or I wouldn't be posting. I'm still sick! I hate being sick, but at least I got to post a chapter. READ ON!**

**Disclaimer (I don't know why we need these! You all know I'm not Rick Riordan!): I do not own PJO, HOO, or High School Musical.**

* * *

Chapter 13:

No one's POV

Everything was great. Piper and Jason were back together, and both were doing great at their individual subjects. Jason got to practice more often and was doing much better than ever before. His dad was so happy that he didn't even notice what really was making him excited. Piper was teaching the others the best way of winning the game. She was having fun while doing it and actually smiled which made Annabeth and the others smile.

When their individual practice was over they both would rush and meet by Jason's locker which was closer to where they practiced with Rachel. They would try to race each other, but Jason usually won. When Piper came, she would grab his hand and drag him off to meet Rachel while he made a joke about her being five seconds later then him. Things were good, for now.

Octavian

Drew and I were walking towards the pavilion to have dinner. She was going over the song we were doing for the call-backs. Then we heard _them_ singing. I knew it had to be them, but Drew wasn't convinced.

Drew rushed to the window. I peeked through, and sure enough, Jason, Piper, and Rachel were all singing.

"We have to do something!" Drew said.

I listened as she tried to come up with the perfect plan.

"Callbacks are on Thursday, and the game and contest is on Friday." Drew smiled, "It would totally stink for them if the game and contest was on the day of the call-backs, at the same time."

I stated. "That wouldn't work because then Piper and Jason wouldn't be able to make it. '

Realization struck me and I smiled at the young Venus spawn. I wouldn't say we were friends. More like allies fighting to destroy the same thing. In this case Jason and Piper trying to beat us out.

"I'm so glad we're allies." I said.

She smiled, "I know."

Rachel

That she devil! While I was working on the lyrics for the song and changes for the script, Drew and Octavian came in talking to Lupa.

"Are you saying that we need to change the date of the call-backs?" Lupa asked. "When would that day be?"

Drew suggested. "How about Friday?"

Lupa took it under consideration. I didn't know what they were planning, but it can't be good. Then I realized what she wanted.

Piper's technique contest is Thursday and so is Jason's big game! If they plan to change the call-backs to the same date and time, they wouldn't make it! No way would they be able to do their games, and make the call-backs! It's not fair.

"If think that it's best!" Lupa said, "I might actually agree with you."

"Was that a yes?" Octavian whispered to Drew.

She winked and walked away with Octavian on her trail.

Then she walked away. My eyes widened in horror. All that work down the drain! Drew cannot be in my play! I made changes so that Arnold and Minnie turn out to be a couple for Jason and Piper!

Maybe she won't change it. But I knew the truth. They were both presidents of the drama club for here and Camp Jupiter. She would there word for it over any one else's. So it's clear.

We lost.

Jason

I walked into the pavilion holding hands with Piper. All my friends and hers were with us. I even caught a glance of Percy holding Annabeth's hand. Leo and Calypso were holding hands and laughing. Frank and Hazel were close and acting like a couple. Everything was fine with my life until I see Rachel's expression. She was looking at the board where the sign ups were posted a while ago. I walked over there to see the bad news.

"Call-backs the same time as the game!" I said.

"And the Technique Contest." Piper added.

"Why did they do that?" Annabeth asked.

"I smell a rat named Lupa." Percy said.

Rachel piped up. "More like two rats neither named Lupa."

"Do you know something about this?" Leo asked. "Small person I don't know."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"Lupa thinks she's protecting the show!" Rachel admitted. "But Drew and Octavian are only protecting themselves!"

Percy burst. 'You know what I'm going to do to those little drama rats-"

I interrupted. "Nothing. We're going to do nothing, but sing if it works."

I had a perfect, but risky plan. It could end up with us expelled if people found out. Piper and I will be never allowed to see each other. My dad and the Olympians could separate the camps, again. It had to work!

"This is only going to work," I said, "if we work together."

I put my hand out in the middle. "Who's in?"

Piper was the first to put her hand in. Followed by everyone else. I told them the plan. Annabeth helped me by tweaking it a little bit, but soon we were ready. In two days, we'd all be ready. Piper and I are going to sing.


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY! This is a big chapter. 2,760 words! I listened to your requests and read to decide what I decided. If Jasper should kiss or not. This is a total Jasper chapter! It took three POV's to get it right. Jason's, Drew's, and Piper's. It took since this afternoon, so you better like it! I think I have only one more chapter after this. Maybe I'll be able to post the last chapter later, but I don't know. READ ON!**

**Disclaimer (Not gonna miss these): I do not won PJO, HOO, or High School Musical.**

* * *

Chapter 13:

No one's POV

The day of the big game, technique contest, and call-backs was here. Everyone was pumped up and nervous. Campers were looking at the clock wishing it go faster. Some wanted to cheer for their team, others wanted to see the new girl in action at the technique contest, and few wanted to see the call-backs.

Before the bell, Jason and the others planned a surprise for Piper and her team. They had a surprise for Jason's team as well. Jason and Percy snuck into the class room. They covered the girl's eyes, and Frank and Leo put down the cake.

"That's awesome." Annabeth said.

"It looks great!" Piper exclaimed. "We have something for you, too."

They walked them over to a white board. There were some scribbles and problems that the boys didn't get. The mumbled a few thank you's. Piper laughed and revealed the other side which was an eagle playing basketball.

Piper and Annabeth were laughing. Calypso and Hazel handed them the basketballs to throw.

"Oh!" The boys exclaimed seeing they were tricked.

Then Piper threw her ball. Then Annabeth, Hazel, and Calypso joined in. The boys were pelted with balls, but they grabbed them and threw it back. Jason ran over and held onto Piper. They were laughing so hard.

Jason whispered into her ear, "Watch this."

The boys ran off and the girls watched them. They brought Drew, Lupa, and Octavian to see also. Then all the Half-Bloods opened the jackets and they spelled out the letters, Go Drama Club!

"The Half-Bloods look like they're excited for today." Lupa said.

Then she ran off leaving Octavian and Drew. Octavian wasn't getting what it said. Drew rolled her eyes and she walked back inside the class. The Half-Bloods ran back in, and they all took their seats.

Soon though, the activities were over, and it was time for the plan to begin.

Jason

Nervous isn't word to describe how I was feeling. Ready to crawl in a corner and hide described it. I was sitting on the bench tying my sneakers when my dad came in. He was wearing a tie, a nice coat, dress shirt, black jeans, and dress shoes.

"Nervous?" Jupiter asked.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Me, too." Jupiter said. "I wish I could suit up and play with you."

"Hey," I joked, "you had you're fun. Give me a chance to be the star."

He laughed at my joke and sat down across from me. I was expecting him to say that had to win. Be the basketball boy and make the school proud. Instead he surprised me.

"You know what I want?" Jupiter asked.

"100% effort." I answered. "Championship."

"It'll come or it won't." He said. "What I want is for you to have fun."

I looked up surprised.

"I know a lot about pressure." He said, "I know that you're feeling it because I always had the same look you have before a big game. Most of your pressure has probably come from me. I want to see my only son having to time of his life, smiling, playing the game that we both love. Give me that, and I will sleep with a smile on my face whatever that scoreboard says."

"Thanks coach." I said. Then I corrected myself. "Thanks dad."

He looked a little flustered I actually called him dad. I barely did call him that. He never really did care for me, so I call him Jupiter or now coach. Maybe calling him dad isn't such a bad thing.

Jupiter smiled and ruffled my hair. Then he got up and walked away. I got ready, and soon joined the team, but I was smiling.

Soon the buzzer sounded and we all ran onto the court. Cheers were heard when we started warming up. They were chanting our names. I looked out onto the stands to see my father who quit being the coach since he had other things to do, Percy's dad Poseidon, Leo's dad Hephaestus, and Frank's dad Ares.

They were all shocked. Then we noticed more Olympians were here as well! Half of them mostly. The others are either at the call-backs or the Technique Contest.

We gathered in a huddle. Leo led us in the cheer.

"One, two, three Half-Bloods!"

Then we ran down the line high fiving the other team before we start. We all got into position ready to steel the ball at any time.

The referee through the ball in the air and whistled. Frank jumped for the ball, but the other guy got it. Luckily Percy was there to take the ball. He passed it to me, and I dribbled it towards the hoop.

We played for about five minutes. I looked at the clock. Any time now. Then it started. The board started glitching out, and the referee called a time out. Percy ran up to me and told me to go. So I took off and hurried to the call-backs.

Piper

_At the same time . . ._

Soon everyone was in place. Two white boards have been set up to wright our answer. The goal was to write it fast and be right. Annabeth prepped us with her knowledge and mine.

Soon the other team joined us. When they said monsters, they really were monsters! The other team was made up of Cyclops's. One of them glared at me. Then he punched his fist. I gulped, but looked away not to show a sign of weakness.

The seats were piling in. I looked into the crowd and saw someone I never thought would be here. My mom, Aphrodite, was sitting in the stands. Right now her hair was blonde and she was wearing a stunning black dress that went to her ankles. She looked my way and waved.

Then I saw Annabeth's mom dad sitting near them Hazel's dad. Pluto smiled at Hazel which shocked her, and Athena gave a thumbs up to Annabeth who also was in shock.

"The Olympians are here?!" Annabeth whispered/screamed.

"My dad preferred to watch me instead of Nico." Hazel commented. "He never did that. Always the boy and their sports. I think half of the gods are here!"

She was correct. On the other side were Cyclops's giving looks of encouragement to their team.

Soon I was called to the board and so was the Cyclops who threatened me. I glared at him. When Malcom called the problem out the buzzer sounded. I quickly started writing the answer. I hurried, but made sure my answers were right.

It's been about five minutes, but I think I was done. I rushed to the timer and hit the stop button before the other guy did. Athena walked up to the board looking at my answer. Then she walked to the other board, but she pointed to my team.

We cheered and being a good sport, I shook the other guy's hand.

Then we all took our seats for a little brake. Calypso glanced at the clock and nodded to me. We sat down and she opened her laptop.

"Alright Half-Bloods." She said. "Time for an orderly exit from the gym."

She sent the code to the bulletin and we waited for it to go through. When it said, message received she closed the laptop. We looked up at the chemical that was supposed to be stink bomb. It started boiling and soon we had to evacuate.

When we got out and there was confusion, I slipped away. My friends would soon follow, but for now I was alone. I rushed to the auditorium determined not to be late.

Drew

Today was going to be my day. I was going to win this competition and be the queen of the drama club. Jason and Piper don't stand a chance! Only a few campers came through the door. Most of the campers are at the game.

Octavian and I were getting ready in our changing room. We were doing vocal exercises. I was already in costume wearing my favorite baby pink robe that Aphrodite got me. I wish she was here watching me beat my other sister. I would totally earn the respect of my cabin mates back, again!

Lupa was outside giving a speech about the arts. Octavian was at the other side of the stage ready to start. I was ready, too. The outfit was glamourous, the dress was fabulous, and the fact that Jason and Piper aren't here was perfection.

"Octavian and Drew!" She called out.

The music started and the curtains opened. Show time.

**(Octavian-bold, **_Drew- italics, __**both- bold and italics)**_

**Mucho Gusto**

_Ay, que fabulosa_

_Ay, ay, ay_

**Arriba**

_Quieres bailar_

**Mirame**

_I believe in dreaming_

_Shooting for the stars_

**Baby, to be number one**

**You've got to raise the bar**

_Kicking and the scratching_

_Grinding out my best_

**Anything it takes **

**To climb the ladder of success**

_**Work our tails off everyday**_

_**Gotta bump the competition**_

_**Blow them all away**_

**Caliente**

_Suave_

_Yeah we're gonna_

_**Bop, bop, bop, bop to the top**_

**Slip and slide **

**And ride that rhythm**

_**Jump and hop**_

_**Hop 'till we drop**_

_And start again_

_**Zip, zap, zop**_

_**Pop like a mop**_

**Scoot around the corner**

**Move it to the groove 'till the music stops**

_**Do the bop, bop, bop to the top**_

_**Don't ever stop**_

_**Bop to the top**_

_**Gimme, gimme**_

_**Shimmy, shimmy**_

_**Shake some booty**_

_**And turn around**_

_**Flash a smile in their direction**_

_Show some muscle_

**Do the hustle**

_Yeah, we're gonna_

_**Bop, bop, bop, bop to the top**_

_Wipe away your inhibitions_

_**Stump, stump, stump**_

_**Do the rump**_

_And strut your stuff_

_**Bop, bop, bop**_

_**Straight to the top**_

_**Going for the glory**_

_**We'll keep stepping up**_

_**And we just won't stop**_

'_**Till we reach the top**_

_**Bop to the top!**_

I breathed in and out. The others were clapping for Octavian and me. I stepped down from the ladder and walked over to Lupa who walked onto the stage.

"Do you see why we love the theater?" Lupa asked the crowd. "Well done!"

We walked back on stage smiling. It was perfect. Then it got better.

"Jason Grace and Piper McLean." She called.

No answer. I smiled a little more.

"Jason, Piper?" She called out again.

Rachel stepped up. "They'll be here!"

"The theater waits for no one!" Lupa thundered.

Rachel's eyes watered and she ran off the stage. I smirked.

"We're done here." Lupa said. "Congratulations Octavian and Drew!"

I smiled. I love my taste of victory, but something didn't feel right. I don't know what it was, but I just enjoyed what I had. Then it all turned around.

"Lupa wait!" Jason shouted as he ran into the theater ruining my plans.

Jason

"Lupa wait!" I shouted. "We can sing.

"I called your names twice." Lupa growled at me.

"Please Lupa, please!" Piper begged when she reached us.

"Rules are rules, Mrs. McLean." Lupa rejected.

Then I heard talking. Suddenly everyone from the game and the technique contest walked in. They filled the auditorium and looked at us expectantly.

"We'd be happy to do it again for the campers, Lupa." Drew walked in staring at the crowd with hunger.

"I don't know what's happening, but it's far too late." Lupa stammered. "We don't even have a pianist."

"That's show bus." Octavian smirked at Piper.

I so badly wanted to punch his lights out, but I remained calm.

"We can sing without a pianist!" I suggested.

"Oh no you won't!" Rachel bonded over to us. "Pianist here Lupa."

Drew stepped up to Rachel and glared. "You really don't want to do this."

"Oh yes." Rachel glared. "I do." Then she walked away saying. "Ready on stage."

Drew gasped at Rachel having the courage to stand up to her and walked away. Octavian at her heels.

Lupa muttered. "Now that's show bus."

I walked and took the mike out of the stand. I handed it to Piper. Fear was in her eyes. I gave her a reassuring smile. I walked back over to the piano waiting for her to start.

When the music played it was beautiful, but the beautiful voice was missing. I looked over at Piper. She was shaking! I told Rachel to stop and walked over to Piper.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't do it." She cried. "Not in front of all these people."

She started walking off, but I grabbed her hand.

"Look at me." I repeated, "Look at me. It's okay. It's just like the first time we sang together. Like kindergarten."

I didn't stop staring at Piper. She needed to do this. Not for me, but for herself. I believe in her, and so can she.

I took a deep breath and the music started.

(**Jason- bold, **_Piper- Italics, __**both- bold and italics)**_

**We're soaring**

**Flying**

**There's not a star in heaven**

**That we can't reach**

_If we're trying,_

_So we're breaking free_

I took her hand in mine creating reassurance.

**You know the world can see us**

**In a way that's different than who we are**

_Creating space between us_

'_Till we're separate hearts_

_**But your faith, it gives me strength**_

_**Strength to believe . . .**_

**We're breaking free!**

_We're soaring, _**flying**

_**There's not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

**If we're trying**

_**Yeah we're breaking free**_

**Whoa **

**We're breaking free (**_**ohhhh)**_

**Can you feel it building**

**Like a wave the ocean just can't control**

_Connected by a feeling_

_**Oooh, **__in our very souls (_**very souls)**

_**Rising 'till it lifts us up**_

_**So everyone can see . . .**_

**We're breaking free**

_Soring, _**flying**

_**There's not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

**If we're trying**

_**Yeah, we're breaking free**_

**Whoa**

**We're breaking free**

_Running_

**Climbing**

**To get to that place**

_**To be all that we can be**_

**Now's the time**

_**So we're breaking free**_

**We're breaking free**

_Oooh, yeah_

**More than hope**

**More than faith**

Leo stood up and started a clap. People started following his example. I smiled.

_This is truth_

_This is fate_

_And together_

_**We see it coming**_

My dad walked in on the other side of the stage. He stared in amazement at Piper and me. Then he opened his hands, and Piper and I were floating. She grabbed my hand, but I reassured her.

**More than you**

**More than me**

Aphrodite entered the other side of the stage and stared at Piper and me. She smiled at us. Then she looked at our clothes and frowned. I was still wearing my basketball uniform and she was wearing her lab coat. Aphrodite waved her hand. I was now wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Piper wore a blue dress matching my shirt, black leggings, her hair braided, and flats.

She didn't seem to mind since she kept singing.

_Not a want, but a need_

_**Both of us breaking free**_

_Soaring_

**Flying**

_**There's not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying**_

**Yeah, we're breaking free**

_Breaking free_

_We're running_

**Climbing**

_**To get to that place**_

_**To be all that we can be**_

_**Now's the time**_

**Now's the time**

_So we're breaking free_

**Breaking free**

We were face to face now. I looked at her color changing eyes that never seemed to stay the same. She looked at my electric blue eyes. So close.

_**You know the world can see us**_

_**In a way that's different then who we are**_

We stood like that for a while. Just face to face. The cheering was barely heard. I leaned in a little more, and our lips met causing the crowd to cheer louder. It was sweet. I pulled back to see her reaction. She was smiling.

We turned back to the audience. Leo was giving me a thumbs up. Then he sent up two tiny mechanical doves. Calypso was fan girling over us. Travis was writing something down on a piece of Piper. He showed us that it was a story called, The Two Opposites. A love story.

We took a bow, and Piper kissed my cheek.

Then we turned to Rachel and clapped for her. She smiled at us, and ran over. We did a big group hug. Soon, Frank, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Calypso, and Hazel joined. Lupa walked up to the stage congratulating us. Then she told us she needed a photo. We wouldn't take one without our friends who helped so we took a group photo. It was a reminder of the best day my life.


	15. Chapter 15 (Last Chapter) :(

**Hi guys. Last chapter in Half-Blood Musical. I'm so upset! I love writing these, but I promise that I'll write a Half-Blood Musical 2. After Christmas is done, I'll start. I'm really going to miss this book. You guys have been so nice in the reviews that I've gotten! Thank you. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter of Jasper, Percabeth, Frazel, and Caleo in Half-Blood Musical.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or High School Musical.**

**Thank you guys again for reading this. It's been really fun. Until next time, read on.**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Piper

The basketball game was rescheduled and so was the technique contest for tomorrow. After the call-backs, we headed towards the camp fire to sing silly songs. Turns out everyone has a really good voice here.

Jason was walking me back to my cabin. His arm was around me and I leaned into his chest.

I finally brought up enough confidence to ask him something.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

He frowned. "Did you not want me, too?"

I smiled. "No, it's not like that I didn't want you, too. I did want you to. I was just wondering out of all the girls here, why me?"

He sighed. "Because you're different than other girls. You're not a glamour girl or a total geek. You're you. You're smart and hate all things girly, but sometimes you let your Aphrodite side peek through."

I smiled.

"Since you're my girlfriend." Jason laughed. "I get to do that whenever I want."

"Do what exactly?" I asked being stupid.

"This." He laughed. Then he leaned in and we kissed again. This time it was longer, but sparks flew.

When we broke a part I smiled. "I'm okay with that."

Jason

I ran down the court dribbling the ball. I threw the ball into the hoop and scored. We won!

We all cheered and celebrated like last night. Piper was here somewhere in the stands. Last night we talked on the phone. She kept grumbling about a surprise her mother is giving her. Which usually leads to a makeover.

The whole team was around us. Chiron handed me the Championship Trophy. Then I was being lifted on someone shoulders. Frank and Percy. I raised the trophy high and they all chanted.

"What team?" Leo yelled.

"Half-Bloods!"

"What team?"

"Half-Bloods!"

"What team?"

"Half-Bloods!"

"Half-Bloods!" Leo screamed.

"Get your head in the game!" We screamed.

I was let down, and Jupiter came over and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Good job son!" He screamed over the noise.

"Thanks dad!" I said.

Then someone tapped my shoulder. It was Lupa.

"Bravo!" She congratulated.

"Brava!" Jupiter said.

She laughed at Jupiter and walked away to the other team mates.

Someone yelled to me that I was awesome. I called back that they were. Then someone was hugging me from behind.

"Congratulations Half-Blood!" Piper said.

I turned around and my eyes widened. Aphrodite gave her makeover all right. Her hair was straightened and a little braid ran down the side. She had a rose red dress and red flats.

"What about your team?" I said.

"We won, too!" She screamed.

I was about to kiss her, but Percy came over and interrupted.

"Team voted you the game ball." He said.

"Yeah. Thank you, thanks a lot." I said. I walked back over to Piper and I kissed her. When we pulled back, Annabeth came rushing over and grabbed Piper.

"Percy just asked me out." She smiled.

Piper and her started screaming. I will never understand girls. I walked over to Piper and put my arm around her. Then the two rats decided to join us.

"Congratulations." Drew said. "Looks like I'm going to be the understudy in case something happens, so break a leg."

Piper and I laughed. "As in good luck."

Drew shook her head. "No. Really break a leg. I curse you Piper McLean, and trust me I will have my revenge."

Then Octavian and her stomped off. I looked at her and she just shrugged it off.

Then I saw Rachel. We walked over to her, and I said, "Composer. Here's your game ball. You deserve it playmaker."

She smiled at me. Then she hugged Piper and me.

She whispered, "Get ready to dance. I organized something special."

I looked at her in disbelief. Another song? Piper smiled at me before dragging me off. Then we heard the band playing. I knew this song, and so did Piper. We smiled and we went to the other side of the gym working our way towards each other again.

(**Jason- Bold, **_Piper- italics, __**both- bold and italics, **__everyone- underline and italics_)

_Together . . . Together_

_Together everyone_

_Together . . . together_

_C'mon let's have some fun_

_Together . . . We're there for_

_Each other every time_

_Together . . . together_

_C'mon let's do this right_

**Here and now**

**It's time for celebration**

**I finally figured out**

_Yeah, yeah_

**That all our dreams**

**Have no limitations**

**That's what it's all about**

_C'mon now_

_Everyone is special_

_In their own way_

_We make each other strong_

_Make each other strong_

_We're not the same_

_We're different in a good way_

_Together where's we belong_

When he twirled her, I caught her. She smiled which caused me to smile.

_We're all in this together_

_Once we know _

_That we are_

_We're all stars _

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows _

_When we stand_

_Hand in hand _

_Make our dreams come true_

_Everybody now_

_Together . . . together_

_Together everyone_

_Together . . . together_

_C'mon let's have some fun_

_Together . . . we're there for_

_Each other every time_

_Together . . .together_

_C'mon let's do this right_

(**Percy- bold, **_Annabeth- italics, __**both- bold and italics, **__everyone- italics and underlined_)

**We're all here**

**And speakin' out with one voice**

**We're gonna rock the house **_(rock the house)_

**The party's on**

**Now everybody make some noise**

**C'mon scream and shout**

_We've arrived_

_Because we've stuck together_

_Champions one and all_

Then Percy and Annabeth leaned in and they both kissed. My jaw dropped, but I soon smiled. They were happy.

_We're all in this together_

_Once we know _

_That we are_

_We're all stars _

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows _

_When we stand_

_Hand in hand _

_Make our dreams come true_

_We're all in this together_

_When we reach _

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together_

_Once we see_

_There's a chance_

_That we have_

_And we take it_

_Half-Bloods sing along_

_Yeah, you really got it going on_

_Half-Bloods in the house_

_Everybody say it now_

_Half-Bloods everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do it_

_Let's go get to it_

_Time to show the world_

Everyone started singing and dancing to the music. Some of the campers, including Percy and Annabeth were doing these really cool moves. I led Piper to the band and we started singing again.

_We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand_

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come true_

_We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together_

_Once we see_

_There's a chance_

_That we have_

_And we take it_

_Half-Bloods everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do it_

_Let's get to it_

_C'mon everyone_

We all group hugged. We all were in a line just dancing and cheering. Percy and Annabeth were hugging. Frank and Hazel had their first kiss, and Leo and Calypso were laughing and holding hands again. I kissed Piper one more time. Then we both led the line, arms around each other out of the door.

This was going to be a great year at Camp Half-Blood, and it's only just begun.


End file.
